Game over
by Pyrozod
Summary: One night while playing video games, something strange happens. Why? How? I just want to go home...


If there is one thing I hate about any video game, any game that has one of theses in a level instantly makes me want to throw my controller agaisnt the wall (which I don't but it's very tempting) Instant death Points/obstetrical/level/ anything that takes away the feeling of accomplishment after kicking but at a video game. The only thing worse than an instant kill trap is an entire level full of them. This is what I'm doing now.

My fingers move swiftly across my ancient, well thumbed wave bird controller, almost a blur as they fly across it, pressing buttons here and there to adjust my position on the screen. I am so concentrated on my game that everything else is tuned out to me, my sister beside me, the fly buzzing against the wall, and the rain pattering at the window were all but obsolete in my mind. I was fully immersed in my game feeling almost a part of it, almost could feel the heat from the lava below me as I hovered from platform to platform avoiding the fire and spikes that I knew would instantly kill me If I was even a second off my timing.

By now I'm sure you all have guessed what game and what level I am playing, or not, there are hundreds of games out there that may or may not match my description But the level I am playing now is Corona Mountain, the last level in the game Super Mario Sunshine and a source of childhood nightmares for as long as I could hold a controller in my hands.

But I don't care about anything other than the game now, not the rain or the nightmares, right now the only thing I care about is getting the very last blue coin in the game, the one that will get me every single shine sprite and be the first time I have ever fully, completely, and entirely dominated that game. A bit embarrassing really, I've had the game for nearly ten years and still haven't gotten every single thing, mostly because I'm too lazy to get anything other than the shine's sprites, but all that changes now. The last blue coin is in my sights, the one blue coin Chuggaconroy spent almost 10 minutes trying to get.

I carefully maneuver the chocolate boat (I know it's actually made of mud, but I call it this anyway) between the huge rocks sticking out of the magma, carefully moving into a position that I can safely move forward in.

Almost There! I think to myself gleefully. After three walk-throughs and a ton of hours put into a game I was almost there!

Just as I was tasting the sweet victory and finally rid myself of the unvictioriouslenous of not beating a game the worst possible thing happens, the worst ever thing that could ever actually happen in the universe, almost worse than the extinction of the the dinosaurs, which was really terrible. This was THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING.

The power goes out.

The screen and the lights flicker once, twice then shut down, leaving a black, empty void where the save screen would have been..

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU-" I shout just before being drowned out by the rumble of thunder that seems way too close for comfort and resounds along the walls, almost echoing. Lightning must have knocked out the power, I think to my self angrily. So close, so FREAKING CLOSE.

I glance over in the general direction of my sister, who now appeared to be cowering under a chair because of the thunder, but I can't quite tell because it's so dark. I stand up and take a small step near the door, but tripping almost immediately on the carpet. I may be good maneuvering in video games, but in real life I can walk no better then a chicken on stilts. which I'm not quite sure would be bad at it but is sounds like they'd have a bit of trouble.

After struggling through the messy room, three steps from the door the power comes back on again. I sigh in relief that I wouldn't have to go through that again down the hallway and down the stairs to grab the flashlight I always keep on the fireplace, just in case. But now that the lights were on, we could see, and my sister would stop freaking out I could figure out whether out of some stroke of luck I somehow kept the blue coin.

"I'm going to my room." My sister announces, gathering up her things and stepping out of the room. Good, I think, at least she won't be bugging me while I work with the Wii, and being able to see was an added bonus. I walk back over to the cabinet that holds the Wii and take it out. Because our Wii is so old and it has gotten so much use it doesn't always work unless you fiddle with the wires a bit. I'm not sure why this helps but I don't complain if it means I get to play Mario.

After messing with the Wii I reach behind the television set and begin pulling out and plugging in things at random. Another boom of thunder, slightly further away now, rumbles ominously throughout the house. I cringed, expecting the power to go out again, but nothing happens. After messing with the wires a bit more I stand back and make sure everything is back in order and nod to myself happily. Time to see if I got it working this time. I press the power button. The light on it flickers slightly, then glows a warm green signaling it was functioning.

But then something happens.

When I pick up the Wii to put it on the shelf in the cabinet where it sits I feel something odd, but then It grows in strength. The lights flicker again and I suddenly feel a massive shock, like the kind when you rub your socks on the carpet and then touch something metal, but much stronger. I can actually see the electricity running up the wire and into my hands, feel it as it dances across my body. I made a move to drop the wii but my hands are locked in place. In fact, I can't move an inch of my body. The weird thing is, I don't feel an ounce of pain, other than the initial shock it caused I feel fine. And something told me I should be panicking now but for some reason, I didn't care.

All at once, the pain came along with a slight pulling sensation, again, I try crying out but my tongue won't move It feels like my body is being fried. My vision goes dark, then red, then white all at once. Vaguely I hear the sound of thunder in the distance. Then suddenly everything stops.

But not before I see the words "GAME OVER" appear on the TV screen.


End file.
